lucaya oneshot
by flustered dreams
Summary: just lots of lucaya love for ya'll ;)
1. Chapter 1

Lucas switched off his lamp, the room immediately going black like a grape juice stain on a carpet. He slipped back in bed and laid his head on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

Hallelujah. Today was Friday, which meant he had the weekend with Riley, Farkle, Zay, Smackle and... oh.

He couldn't get her out of his head.

 _Maya..._

What's wrong with him? He'd been thinking so much about his shortstack of pancakes lately, he'd even bombed his Algebra test.

Her long blonde hair in natural, light curls...

 _Stop_.

Her stormy gray-blue eyes that mesemerized him every time she came close to his face and yelled ha-hur...

 _Cut it out._

The way she called him Huckleberry. Ranger Rick and Roy. Lone Star. Sundance. Cowboy. Heehaw. Hopalong.

 _Quit. Get her out of your head._

Her peach complexion and her body lines...

 _Nope. That's going way too far._

Her pink lips...

 _No. No. Stop! You know what's you're going to think of next when you start thinking of her lips. And after thinking of that, it won't be enough for you and you'll start envisioning..._

Too late.

 _NO! GET. IT. OUT. OF YOUR HEAD! She doesn't like you like that! For heavens sake, she teases you!_

Suddenly, he heard a light tapping on his window. Lucas frowned as he sat up, seeing the sillouhete of a petite teenage girl, with blonde curls in a tank top and sweatpants.

Great. He wasn't starting to see Maya IN REAL LIFE now, too, right?

He held up a finger, indicating for her to give him a minute and he scrambled over to his closet to grab a shirt and pull it on.

Wasn't Maya going out with some random guy tonight? She had talked about it non-stop the past two weeks, and now, she's here?

 _I'm dreaming, aren't I? You're dreaming, Lucas!_

But, despite his best efforts to tell himself it wasn't real and go back to bed, he went over and slid the window open. A gust of wind blew in and with it came the sound of Maya's chattering teeth.

"Maya! Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, grabbing Maya by the arms and pulling her inside his bedroom, feeling her freezing, skinny arms.

"Maya, what were you...?" Lucas asked as he closed his window, but he stopped talking when he heard Maya's sniffles. "Maya, what's wrong?" He asked softly as he came beside her.

Maya lifted her eyes to him and even in the dark it pained him to see her sad, defeated expression. He scurried to his bedside table and turned on the lamp, then immediately went back to Maya. He carefully guided her into the bed and sat next to her.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

Maya furiously wiped away her tears as she sniffed. She moved up on his bed and curled up, laying her head on his pillows. "Huckleberry, it was horrible..." Maya blubbered.

Lucas frowned and scooted closer to her. "What?"

"The guy! The guy I was going on a date with!" Maya cried, burying her face in her hands.

"What was horrible?"

"Buffalo Bill, I don't wanna talk about it... I want you to sleep with me."

Lucas eyes grew wide. He was pretty sure he knew the real meaning of what Amaya had said, but since he was a sixteen year old boy who was guilty of envisioning it before...

Maya's eyes popped open themselves. "Not THAT you perv! I meant cuddle or snuggle or rest! NOT THAT."

Lucas nodded and laid down beside her, helping her under the covers, as himself. Maya turned off the lamp and scooted closer to him. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and placed one of her small hands on his chest.

Lucas' face flamed at Maya being so close.

"Can you tell me more now?" Lucas whispered.

Maya sniffled and gave a small nod. "Ok... So, I was at my apartment and my mom was working at the diner. I heard a knock on the door and went to it, knowing it was him. I looked through the peeky hole in the door and saw him standing with another girl. I pressed my ear up against the door and heard him tell her he loved her, then he kissed her on the cheek and told her to go before he was seen by me with her."

And by then, the floodwaters had returned and Maya was lightly sobbing, and hurriedly wiping away tears.

Lucas rubbed Maya's small back with his hands and pushed her closer to him. "Oh, Maya... I'm so sorry."

"What was wrong with me? Was it something I did? She was a brunette. Was it that's he didn't like my hair color? What was it, Lukie? I don't get it..." Maya sobbed. "Am I enough for anyone? Am I needed? Does anyone want me, or am i just going to end up as a crazy cat lady with 20 cats?"

Lucas looked down at her.

"I want you..." He whispered.

Maya gave a soft chuckle. "Thanks, Hopalong, but I'm serio-"

Without thinking, Lucas softly pressed his lips down to hers. Maya froze at first, but then gently kissed him back.

Lucas marveled at how soft her lips really were and how good it actually felt. Why had he spent so long daydreaming when he just could've been a man and kissed her?

Lucas pulled away, needing air and even in the dark room he saw Maya turn a shade darker. "Lucas..."

Lucas began to panick and rushed to explain. "Wait, Maya-"

"Lucas," Maya repeated.

Lucas paused, knowing what she was asking, without truly asking it. "Maya... I want you. I like you..."

Maya smiled. "It's about time..."

"What?"

"Lucas, I've had a crush on you since we met on the subway when we were fourteen... Do you remember that?"

Lucas grinned. "Of course I remember that. I dated the beautiful shortstack for ten seconds."

"Lucas?"

He nodded and she tugged on the neckline of his shirt, causing him to come so close that his ace was only centimeters from hers and he felt her breath on him and he knew he was breathing on her. "What if I want to date you for more than ten seconds?"

Lucas grinned, mischievously. "What did I just hear you say?"

"How about I date you for a lot longer than ten seconds, deaf, cattle-ropin' Farmer Fred?"

THE END


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

_**PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT**_

 **So, as you all know, Am I Enough was a small one-shot for Lucaya, correct? Well, I've been thinking, should I make this into a big 'book' with tons of Lucaya one-shots in it?**

 **If you think so, please comment/review or Pm me.**

 **Alao, I will do any kind of one-shot that is requested. You can send me a small idea of something that you want me to write, or you can't send me a full idea (like the full fanfic that you want) idea.**

 **I will even do mature fanfics (if I do, I will make sure to post a warning at the top of the chapter).**

 **Thank you for your support and love! 3**

 **Until next time**

 **...**


End file.
